Beauty and the Geek
by LazyBaby
Summary: She is the bottom of the food-chain, the weirdo who burps her ABC's. She is the Geek. And I? I am the top of the food-chain.I have people throwing themselves at me. I am the popular, the best in everything. I am the Beauty. SASUXSAKU


**

* * *

**

Beauty and the Geek

_**

* * *

**_

I a' /\/\ nO+ /-\ gEeK

(Yeah. Sure.)

_Disclaimer: I do NOT, own Naruto. If I did, that bitch Karin would be burned alive!_

_

* * *

_Yeah, so what!

I may laugh like a pig, wear glasses from the 70's and eat when I'm bored but that does NOT mean I'm a geek.

_HEY! THEN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_

Me? who am I? WELL...

I'm just Haruno. Sakura, Haruno!! Baby don't wear it out.

* * *

Tch, let me tell you what my snotty, snobby parents did!

They bribed this mean model to teach me how to wear, eat, and act.

They want my "Personality flipped to the daughter they've always wanted" (YEAH!! THEY SAID THAT!!)

This wouldn't be a problem if this was a normal (FEMALE) model! No It wouldn't! but because these are my parents, they decide to make everything worse for ME.

They hired a male model, a very mean and glarey (and yes I know that's not a word) male model. He wont let me eattt!! He doesn't slap my hand when I'm reaching for a donut or anything like that, he just scrunches his face and has a very rude scowl on his face. It makes the skinniest girl feel like a fat ass.

BUT DAMN he is the most dreamy, cutest, HOTTEST man you will ever see in your whole damn world. To bad he's an ass, and doesn't like being seen with me. When he's suppose to take me to the mall or walk with me outside he has a six feet rule.

"Don't get near me, your annoying self might rub off me and I'll kill myself before I'm half as annoying."

I just laugh it off, and run my ass away from him. His crazier then my parents. I think he's OCD, or something…

Yeah and his obnoxious!!!

One time I told him he was pretty, and if he was single. It was a joke, I didn't mean it seriously!

Then, he looks at me with that look saying are-you-kidding. I mean I was, but you don't have to raise your eyebrows on me!

So, this bastard was like.

"It doesn't matter, I will never date the likes of you. I'm embarrassed to even teach you"

And gosh, out of all the mean things his ever said I think it hurt the most . Tch…I don't care he's probably gay.

With him making me brush my hair, and shower twice a damn day! One is enough, save some water for the damn fishes.

All the hot ones are gay, dammit. Just let our team win once! Or we can share (WINK WINK).

God, I am so perverted.

Anyways, yeah. My life has been controlled for this freak for two weeks so far, he's planning to be here five and half months more. I want him to go so bad, I have never felt so uncomfortable in my own home, ever.

* * *

That pink haired annoying geek is killing me. Making me have wrinkles young. She's disgusting, the female sex should be embarrassed she has a vagina.

She has to sing the ABC's to remember which letter goes after. This wouldn't be so bad if she didn't burp her fucking ABC's.

I don't understand how Mr. Haruno lived with her for this long. I would just divorce Mrs. Haruno so I could stay away from that freak.

Okay, ok... I'm over-exaggerating she's not that bad. Sometimes she's charming. KEY WORD: SOMETIMES.

Ha! Funny to say, she understands when I don't want to talk to her, and she's not as bad as my fangirls who force themselves on me.

Sakura doesn't really do anything to me per say. Its what she does to herself. She's a alright girl now, but if she cared about how she looked. Damn. That's all I can say.

Right know, she has that sexy-messy-i-dont-give-a-crap-look. That can be a turn on for some guys, but once she opens her mouth, that look just goes down the drain. Their is nothing sexy about pig laugh, or laughy taffy jokes. Nothing sexy about her I-know-everything persona.

She is the bottom of the food-chain. Has problems with being social, I don't think she has ever had a friend in her whole life. She is the outcast. The Geek.

And I? I am the top of the food-chain, I am the best model in Konoha. I have people waiting in line to me my friend. My persona and looks has defiantly talking me far. I am the popular, the best in everything. I am the beauty.

Why you ask, why have I taking this Job?

Me, Uchiha Sasuke? The son of the riches man in Japan.

Well because if I don't make the only daughter of Mr. Haruno, a polite sophisticated women. The Harunos' will not let her success the company and they will sell it to Oto. This wouldn't be a problem, but Orochimaru's company is in sound. Meaning jobs lost, meaning bad economy in Konoha, less money in Konoha. Less money for the Uchiha's.

See this cycle? See the ruins, all because Sakura can't refrain herself from burping in public. And damn! Can't she eat anything other then sugar!? Honestly, has she never heard of a carrot stick?

Well, she is healthy, in terms of well… health. Though, she is not healthy but rather fat in the world of T.V, magazines, Hollywood. I think she doesn't care, I mean she looks fine to me. She lost 13 lbs so far with the diet I put on her. Damn, its so hard to put that geek on a treadmill. Three fucking hours to make the aura to her liking. She is so weird.

I have to live with this girl for five and a half months more, and I'm counting the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months for my leave. So I can never see this nerd ever again. I maybe a bit mean, but this girl has lowered my status. Can't she be normal for once?

* * *

"No!"

Screeching from the top of her lungs.

"Dammit Sakura, just wear it!"

Said the unusual high tone of Uchiha, Sasuke.

"You may be my trainer, but I'm no whore buddy! I will never wear booty shorts, ever!"

"You disgusting excuse of a human, wear it or I'll fucking force you to."

"Oh my gosh, I'm living with a deranged freak!"

Said deranged freak glared with all his might.

"Me? I'm the deranged freak? I guess you haven't looked in the mirror, dork."

"Oh, yea… I forgot the only thing you can do is put me down! I can't stand being in the same house as you!"

"Shut it geek, if you think you can change this subject you better think twice. Wear this now."

He say with a stern voice.

"But why?"

"So you can fit in, dummy. I've taken you far with my status, but you got to start gaining your own. No more sweat pant's in the gym. This is how our people dress."

"But I don't want to be part of this world 'Your people' live in!"

"That is the whole damn problem. If you thought you could slip away from our world, think twice. You were bound to be part of it, and you've ignored it long enough."

He walked near Sakura and roughly gave her the pair of Gucci booty shorts, trying to ignore her fallen face.

"I'll call the hair stylist, so she can begin straightening your hair."

"I thought we're going to the gym?"

"We are, no more questions. Go get dressed."

Nodding, Sakura said nothing.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't want to do this as much as you. I'll pick you up in two hours"

With that he left her room.

* * *

"I hate that ugly bastard"

Said Sakura while tying her bed sheets.

"I don't care if Oto takes over, I could care less! With how this country treated me, now they expect me to bend over backwards to fix this problem?"

And with that, she threw her sheets over her balcony. Slowly climbing down, trying to get over her fear of heights.

"Just don't look down, just don't look down"

Chanting, but her curious self had to oppose.

"Oh my lord."

Looking at the the bottom, she gasp and let her grip on the bed sheets lessen.

As quick as you can say butter cream, she was tumbling down.

"AHH!"

* * *

Sasuke, sitting down in the living room. Sasuke was waiting for Sakura, he was surprise that she was 30 minutes late. Usually she would finish 30 minutes early.

Thinking to himself, "I guess she's improving, I'm a great Teach-"

Cut off with his trance of thoughts, he heard a loud screeching voice that could only be from Sakura.

"Damn, what did she do now!"

Saying with irratation.

Running upstairs, looking in her room. All Sasuke could see is the hair stylist, tied on Sakura's bedpost with a sock in her mouth. He was so damn pissed he almost missed the fact that the balcony door was open, what caught his eyes was a rope made of bed sheets and only one thing came into mind.

"Oh, no! that geek fell!"

Running back downstairs, though the exit; Outside he saw Sakura, limping away from the house.

"Sakura! You dumbass!"

Hearing Sasuke's voice she tried limping faster.

Sasuke simply walked and he was able to catch up to her.

"What the hell were you trying to do? Run away from your priorities? You just want to live with holes in your shoes, a nest for your hair? You want to be a geek! And its disgusting. I can't even look at you, you look pathetic right now. Limping away like your actually going to run away. Now look at you! A sprained ankle and scratches all over your face."

Putting her chin up, showing that his speech did not hurt her at all.

"Better then trying to fit in with people who are nothing but a pretty face. I got more respect for myself then to be sucked in this hole my parents and you are trying desperately for me to be in."

Sasuke wanted to kill her.

"So what? You think your better then me? ME? The person people throw themselves at?"

"The only reason why your loved is because your rich and you have a pretty face. Your insides are nothing but black shit. No one would throw themselves at you if you were ugly, or poor. You'll be just like me."

Silence fell. Instead of saying anything he just picked her up and flug her over his shoulder.

"I have no time, for you. Tomorrow we'll try this again. I'll call the doctor so she can check that sprained ankle."

He took Sakura to her room. Before she can say anything, Sasuke spoke.

"That hair stylist is still in you room. Don't act surprised if your charged for kidnapping."

She chuckled.

"I'm sure with a few charming words from you, she wouldn't dare press charges."

"Maybe."

He said, and closed her bedroom door.

Thinking over what just happened, the only memory flooding my mind was how fucking soft she was.

Quickly he tried to shake his thought away.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!"

Tsunade said with a beautiful smile.

"Ughhh, no"

"Wake up now, Sakura."

"Shut-it Sas-Gay."

A quick reply from the blossom of Konaha. Soon after a cold chill ripped through her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Hn"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

Smirk.

"Try."

"UGH"

Sakura threw herself at the chicken-butt-haired-freak.

"AH, get off me dork"

Sakura just kept going, ripping out his hair, punching the crap out him. Biting, kicking, ect..

"And this is for making me brush my hair, and this is for talking my chips, and THIS is for the six feet rule!"

"Get off! You monkey!"

"Oh, yeah! This is for calling me a mokey!!!"

Tsunade looked curiously at the cute couple.

"Tsunade help! I can't hit girls."

"You have to face this on your own, boy."

"Oh! Yeah this is for ditching me in the party! After I begged you for help, no mercy then, no mercy now!"

"No, no don't touch the face!"

Finally his inner strength kicked in. Pulling her off him, he just picked her up and threw her in the pink frilly bed.

"You devil. I can't believe your family hasn't left you in the zoo, with the rest of the monkeys!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I get like that in the morning when I see your nasty face."

"I wonder what you do when you look at yourself, geek"

"You're such a jerk!"

"You're such a freak!"

"You ugly chicken-haired bastard"

"Your talking about my hair? At least I brush mine!"

"Yea, for like six hours! You self-centered dummy!

"I can't do this, I'm going for a walk."

Said with an angered voice.

"Well, since you awake. Let me see your leg."

Smiling with a nod, Sakura accepted.

"Thanks Tsunade!"

"No problem, I love checking on my favorite God daughter."

"But Tsunade, I'm your only God daughter."

…

"OMFG!

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for those you have been reading this story, but I had to edit it. I can't work with the crap I had before. I tried to make it better, and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you very much!**

**-Lazygurl**


End file.
